White Night Fantasy
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Primeira versão da fic baseada na música White Night Fantasy da banda Nightwish. Conta a história de Tifa e Sephiroth, acontece após o jogo, com algumas menções ao AC, mas não se passa durante o AC.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII pertence a Square-Enix e White Night Fantasy pertence a Nightwish.**

**Esta songfic foi baseada nos personagens Tifa Lockhart e Sephiroth e é narrada por Tifa.**

**Se passa após o jogo, com menções a realidade do Advent Children, mas ****não**** é o Advent Children!!**

"Algo" – Fala.

Algo – Narração.

_Algo – Lembrança._

_**Algo**_ – Música.

**

* * *

**

White Night Fantasy

_**Enchantress**_

_**Came to me**_

_**And said meet me**_

_**At the Lake tonight**_

"Estou aqui…"

Sua voz ecoa em minha mente sobressaindo-se em meio a tantas outras. Imagens passam rapidamente diante de meus olhos.

"Estou esperando por você..."

Por alguns segundos minha visão se escurece e sua voz, sua doce voz, se perde no meio das outras.

"Venha...!"

E então... eu acordo. O suor banha meu corpo e o sinto frio, sei que estou pálida. Levanto-me e me dirijo ao banheiro para tomar um banho ainda pensando no sonho que tive.

Enquanto abro a água fria do chuveiro me lembro da última cena que vi antes de acordar. O lago na cidade dos Cetra. O seu lugar de descanso. Aeris... o que você quer que eu faça?

Solto um longo suspiro enquanto me seco e visto minhas roupas, agora não posso me preocupar com isso, tenho que descer e arrumar o café para as crianças. Imagino se Cloud já voltou... Sinto um sorriso irônico surgir em meu rosto. É claro que não voltou, afinal, eu não sou você Aeris. Porque você apareceu em meus sonhos se sei que nunca apareceu para Cloud?

Desço as escadas lentamente para não acordar as crianças e vejo a porta aberta do quarto dele. O que estou fazendo me forçando a morar com ele? Sei que nunca irá me olhar como olhou você... Como _ele _um dia me olhou. Sinto lágrimas subirem aos meus olhos, as mesmas que derramei após a nossa última batalha com Sephiroth. _Sephiroth..._

Balanço minha cabeça para evitar entrar nas minhas lembranças proibidas e volto a preparar as panquecas que Marlene e Denzel tanto gostam. Minhas queridas crianças. Sorrio ao pôr a mesa e já ouvi-los descendo.

"Tifa! Bom dia!"

Marlene corre a me abraçar. Vivemos tanto tempo juntas no meu antigo bar. Acho que seria o mais próximo a uma filha. Olho Denzel que se aproxima com um olhar triste, mas sorrindo. E a um filho.

"Bom dia Tifa... O Cloud ainda não voltou?"

Sempre se preocupa com ele... Afinal foi Cloud que o encontrou e o trouxe para cá.

"Bom dia meus queridos."

Abraço os dois com muito carinho. Tenho certeza de que sequer imaginam o quanto os amo.

"Cloud ainda não voltou, mas com certeza logo, logo irá voltar. Agora tratem de tomar o café direitinho!"

E ambos correm para a mesa e começam a comer as panquecas. Pego a minha xícara de café e me sento com eles sorrindo ao vê-los acabando com a pilha de panquecas.

_**Crestfallen**__** soul**_

_**Rest for this night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

_**Nibelheim**_

_Tenho oito anos._

_Estou sentada em meu quarto, papai não me deixa sair. Mamãe morreu há sete dias e há sete dias eu sofri um acidente tentando alcançar seu espírito. Papai disse que foi culpa de Cloud, mas sei que a culpa foi minha..._

_Papai disse que não posso sair, que ainda estou muito fraca e poderia desmaiar lá embaixo. Então fico em meu quarto com a janela aberta tocando no piano._

_Um dos meus amigos que veio me visitar disse que o famoso Sephiroth vinha para a cidade para uma missão como general. Ele tinha dezesseis anos! Implorei para que papai me deixasse sair para poder vê-lo, mas ele apenas disse que eu deveria descansar._

_Voltei para meu quarto e fiquei tocando as músicas preferidas de mamãe sem perceber que havia alguém me observando. Quando finalmente terminei a música escutei palmas rápidas e quando me virei para olhar pela janela vi o sol batendo em longos cabelos prateados._

"Tifa!"

Pisco brevemente meus olhos. Pelos deuses... Havia me esquecido que Sephiroth me viu tocando... Olho para os dois a minha frente, Marlene me entregava o telefone.

"Tifa é o papai!"

Pego o telefone com um sorriso. Barret, sinto tantas saudades...

"Desculpe-me a demora!"

"Ei Tifa! Como você está garota!"

"Estou ótima Barret e você? Novidades em relação ao seu trabalho?"

"Ainda não encontrei nada, mas tenho certeza de que vou conseguir encontrar algo para substituir a energia Mako, você vai ver!"

Sorrio e me levanto da mesa indo até a janela para ver o movimento nas ruas.

"Claro que vai! Estou torcendo por você!"

Ouço suas risadas pelo telefone.

"Tifa, o que você acha de vocês virem para uma visitinha? Eu realmente queria passar o aniversário da Marlene com ela..."

Sorrio e quando vou responder me lembro de meu sonho. Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade... nunca conseguiria ir até lá tendo que cuidar das crianças.

"Claro que vamos! Pode deixar que amanhã sairemos de viagem."

"Ótimo! E se aquele cabelo espetado quiser vir também ele será bem vindo."

Solto um suspiro.

"Ele ainda não voltou Tifa?"

"Não, mas não se preocupe, está tudo bem por aqui."

"Então espero por vocês amanhã."

"Logo estaremos aí! Beijos!"

Desligo o telefone e o ponho na base, já apertando o botão para deixar recado. Sorrio ao ver os olhares assustados das crianças. O que será que farão ao ouvirem?

"Aqui é o sistema de entregas do Cloud, não estaremos funcionando pela próxima semana, caso não seja um problema esperar deixe seu recado que assim que retornarmos faremos sua entrega."

Quando termino e levanto meus olhos as crianças gritam de felicidade e correm para me abraçar.

"Aonde vamos Tifa?"

"Vamos comemorar seu aniversário com Barret e Elmyra."

Os gritos aumentam e a última coisa que falo é para elas irem preparar a mala. Eles correm escada acima e subo após colocar um aviso no bar informando que não abriremos por motivos de saúde. Imagino que Reno, Rude, Elena e Tseng ficarão desapontados.

_**I hunt this song to the white**_

_**Through the shroud of snow**_

_**I saw Paradise**_

_**Peace no more Lies**_

Ainda me lembro dos olhares magoados que todos me lançaram quando disse que não ficaria com eles. Marlene quase começou a chorar, mas creio que ela me entendeu. Barret disse que todos iam participar da festa dela e Vincent até se ofereceu para vir comigo, mas é algo que eu devo fazer sozinha.

Olho para a cidade dos Cetra. Estou aqui Aeris... Eu vim vê-la como pediu.

O meu chocobo dourado pia como costuma fazer para pedir carinho. Sorrio enquanto passo minha mão pela sua plumagem bela.

"Obrigada Goldye. Você fez um bom trabalho. Agora descanse e quando chegar a hora para sair eu o chamarei."

Goldye bate as asas quando desmonto e encosta sua cabeça em meu rosto antes de sair correndo para a floresta.

Volto a observar a cidade ainda ao longe. Não me importo, sinto que precisarei desta caminhada.

Aeris... Você não imagina o quanto todos sentimos sua falta, o quanto você é importante para todos nós...

"Eu sei Tifa..."

Pulo de susto ao ver Aeris na minha frente sentada às margens do lago.

"Aeris...?!"

Ela se levanta e sorri.

"Sim... Sou eu."

Corro para abraçá-la, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça.

"Sou eu, mas não tenho um corpo..."

Sorrio e me sento ao seu lado.

"Entendo..."

Ficamos por um tempo em silêncio nos lembramos do que aconteceu ali naquele local.

_**Cidade dos Cetra**_

_Cloud, Vincent e eu descemos correndo as escadas que se abriram na nossa frente. Sentimos que Aeris está logo ali, ao nosso alcance._

_Quando chegamos ao final das escadas Cloud pede para que eu e Vincent esperemos por ele, dizendo algo sobre ter que fazer aquilo sozinho._

_Lembro que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade e que Vincent estava aliviado. Todos ficaram preocupados com sua partida._

_Quando de repente vemos Cloud começar a descer sua espada sobre ela._

"_Cloud!"_

_O desespero que senti quando vi isso. Até hoje me lembro deste sentimento. _

_Quando Cloud retomou sua consciência me lembro de ter ouvido vagamente Aeris dizendo que o perdoava._

_Foi então que Sephiroth apareceu e trespassou-a com a masamune._

_Sephiroth..._

"Sabe Tifa... Fiquei um tanto impressionada quando me juntei ao Lifestream..."

Olho para seu belos olhos verdes. Verdes... como os _seus_ olhos...

"Como assim?"

Ela desvia o olhar para as estrelas.

"Sephiroth estava certo."

Apenas ouvir o seu nome já manda um arrepio pela minha coluna.

"Não entendo..."

Ela volta o olhar para mim com um sorriso.

"Todos os que voltassem para o Lifestream se tornariam parte dele."

Arregalo meus olhos e não consigo falar nada por um tempo.

_**Crestfallen soul**_

_**Rest for this night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

_**Nibelheim**_

_Tenho quinze anos._

_Cloud acabara de sair da cidade dizendo que iria se tornar um SOLDIER. Estranhamente após sua saída da cidade Sephiroth apareceu por lá. Sozinho._

_Estava triste por saber que era uma das únicas pessoas da minha idade que ainda estava na cidade fiquei em meu quarto tocando piano por algumas horas durante a noite. Quando terminei resolvi sair e ir para o poço. O melhor local para ver as estrelas._

_Já estava ali por alguns minutos quando ouvi passos subindo a escada e voltei meu olhar para ver quem chegava. Meus olhos ficam arregalados quando vejo o jovem general ao meu lado._

"_Estou incomodando?"_

_Sua voz era bela e profunda._

"_N-não..."_

_Eu gaguejei...? Sinto um leve rubor subir em minhas faces quando vejo seu sorriso. Ele se senta ao meu lado._

"_Por acaso era a senhorita que tocava agora a pouco?"_

_Sinto meu rosto em chamas._

"_S-sim... Desculpe-me se o incomodei..."_

"_Pelo contrário. Sua música me agradou muito."_

_Percebo que ele sorri e me entrega uma flor. Um lírio._

"_Obrigada."_

_Ficamos ali por mais algum tempo até que ele se levantou e disse que estava tarde e deveríamos ir para casa._

_Ele fez questão de me acompanhar._

_Ele tinha vinte e três anos._

_**I dream of wolfs**_

_**With them I run**_

_**For me she length**_

_**The night I am Home**_

_**I am in Peace**_

"Como assim se tornou parte dele?!"

Ela continua a olhar em meus olhos.

"Nós dividimos a mesma mente. Os mesmos sentimentos, os mesmos desejos. As mesmas lembranças..."

"Mas você voltou..."

"Sim... Ele me mandou voltar."

Estou pasma. Não consigo entender.

"Você pode ficar impressionada com o que vou dizer agora, mas ele tinha uma outra personalidade. Ele não era apenas aquele louco destruidor."

Fico em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu... sabia..."

Ela me observa com atenção.

"Eu sempre soube que ele não era só aquela máquina assassina."

"Então o que ele me mostrou é verdade?!"

Solto um suspiro e levanto meu olhar para aqueles verdes olhos. Ela está sorrindo.

"Provavelmente sim. O que você viu?"

"Era a primeira vez dele em Nibelheim, ele estava passando pela praça da cidade quando ouviu uma bela música sendo tocada ao piano..."

"Eu não podia sair, tinha sofrido um acidente e passado sete dias em coma..."

"Ele identificou de qual casa vinha a música e ficou a observar a garota que tocava..."

"Estava triste com a morte de minha mãe e com o fato de não poder sair de casa, tocava a música favorita dela..."

"Ele escutou até o final, mesmo quando os outros soldados estavam falando que deveriam ir dormir porque tinham muito trabalho a fazer no dia seguinte..."

"Quando terminei de tocar escutei palmas e me virei para ver de quem eram, esperando ver meus amigos..."

"Ele bateu palmas e voltou para a mansão cantando a melodia da música e se perguntando o nome daquela garotinha..."

"A única coisa que vi foi o reflexo da luz do sol nos cabelos prateados dele."

Aeris permanece em silêncio por algum tempo e então sorri.

"Não consigo acreditar que vocês se conheceram antes de tudo!"

Percebo um sorriso brilhar em meus lábios.

"Às vezes eu também não acredito..."

Às vezes não acredito que pude me apaixonar por ele...

"Ele me falou também da segunda vez que se encontraram..."

"Eu terminei de tocar a música que minha mãe me ensinou a tocar e fui para o poço..."

"Ele a viu e a seguiu..."

"Sentei-me e fiquei a observar as estrelas, quando ouvi passos..."

"Ele comprou um lírio, a flor favorita dele, para dar a você..."

"Assustei-me ao vê-lo subir e se sentar ao meu lado..."

"Ele a achou linda, ainda mais linda quando suas faces ficaram ruborizadas..."

"Estava envergonhada e me senti bem ao lado dele..."

"Ele entregou a flor e depois a acompanhou até sua casa..."

"Ele fez questão de me acompanhar..."

E me prometeu voltar...

"Sabe Tifa..."

Levanto meu olhar para Aeris. Vejo que ela tem um olhar enigmático ao observar as estrelas.

"Ele nunca esqueceu você..."

"Nunca me esqueci dele também..."

"Ele espera por você. Até hoje."

Ela pousa seu olhar em meus olhos e passa a mão gentilmente em meu rosto.

"Não precisa chorar querida amiga."

Sinto todas as lágrimas que havia segurado até então libertarem-se de seu cárcere e rolar pelo meu rosto.

"Agora... vá...!"

Ouço o ruflar de asas e vejo sua silhueta encobrir a lua. Você volta gentilmente seu rosto e sussurra.

"Não se preocupe... Eu cuidarei de todos."

Volto meu olhar para o lago e faço uma breve prece para os deuses me levarem ao local certo. Levanto-me do local onde estou ajoelhada e me dirijo para onde me despedi de Goldye.

"Vamos embora Goldye!"

E com isso o meu companheiro veio em minha direção já pronto para a nossa nova viagem.

Aeris... Precisarei de força para continuar... Ouço sua voz reconfortante.

"Eu estarei com você..."

_**Crestfallen soul**_

_**Rest for this Night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

_**Nibelheim**_

_Tenho dezessete anos._

_Papai disse que a compania Shinra iria enviar o general Sephiroth e mais alguns soldados para arrumarem o problema do reator do Monte Nibel._

_Eu estava em êxtase! Veria Sephiroth novamente! Papai imaginou que eu me sentia assim por conta do Cloud, afinal pode ser que ele também esteja com Sephiroth, mas a minha atenção está voltada ao general._

_Sentei-me na entrada da cidade para esperar e fiquei aguardando a chegada do meu cavaleiro._

_Quando os vejo se aproximarem me levanto e corro._

_Céus. Ele está tão mudado e tão belo..._

_Corro até chegar a minha casa. Fico me perguntando se ele ainda se lembra de mim... me sinto tola. É quase certeza de que me esqueceu._

_Percebo o horário e vejo que estou atrasada para o treino. Saio correndo de casa e vou até o hotel procurando meu sensei._

_E ali estava ele, conversando com Sephiroth._

"_Sensei... Desculpe o atraso."_

_Os dois homens se viram ao ouvir minha voz. Qual não é minha surpresa quando vejo um sorriso em seus lábios._

"_Sinto atrapalhá-lo senhor Zangan. Nos falamos em breve."_

"_Incômodo algum Sephiroth. Até breve."_

_Não consigo encará-lo nos olhos. Ao passar ao meu lado você sussurra._

"_Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde senhorita?"_

_Mal contenho meu sorriso e apenas confirmo com minha cabeça._

"_Estarei esperando por você..."_

_E com isso ele sai. Meu cavaleiro acompanhado por seus soldados._

"_Tifa, vamos?"_

"_Sim sensei."_

_Acompanho meu sensei até o dojo improvisado e treinamos por todo o dia. Ao cair da noite corro para casa e tomo um longo banho. Mal posso acreditar que ele ainda se lembra de mim e que ainda deseja me encontrar... Volto meu olhar para o quadro do lírio que ele me deu. Sephiroth..._

_Nosso encontro se deu no poço. Ele chegou com um buque de lírios e beijou minha mão._

"_Senti falta de sua música hoje."_

"_Só toco em momentos especiais... Agora não estou tendo muito tempo para tocar."_

"_Imagino que o treino a esteja deixando sem tempo."_

"_Isso..."_

_Deito minha cabeça em seu ombro e você me abraça._

"_Fico me perguntando por que uma garota tão bela e meiga como você esteja treinando kung fu..."_

_Levanto meu olhar para seus olhos esmeraldas. Tão belos e profundos..._

"_Os tempos estão mudando. Uma garota como eu também deve saber se defender... Os monstros aqui em volta são muito perigosos..."_

"_Não se preocupe com esses monstros enquanto eu estiver aqui ao seu lado."_

_Ainda me pergunto quando foi que me apaixonei por você..._

"_Irá me proteger?"_

"_Claro. Nunca deixarei que nada aconteça com você."_

_Nossos lábios se encontram. Sua boca tão macia e gentil._

"_Vamos para um lugar mais privado? Sinto que aqui poderemos ser observados por qualquer um..."_

_Com isso você se levanta e me ajuda a levantar. Gentilmente me oferece o braço enquanto me leva para a mansão Shinra._

"_Dizem que esta mansão está abandonada e foi tomada por monstros..."_

"_Não acredite em tudo o que ouve querida Tifa..."_

_Você abre a porta e me leva para o salão de festas. Um lindo piano cercado por mesinhas muito bonitas. A iluminação é feita por velas._

"_É tão lindo..."_

"_Apenas para você..."_

_Sento-me ao piano e dedilho gentilmente a melodia de minha música... Nossa música._

_Sinto suas mãos me envolverem e paro de tocar._

"_Por favor... Não pare."_

_Sorrio e volto a tocar enquanto sinto sua boca trilhar caminhos em meu pescoço. Ao terminar nossa música viro meu rosto para ver o seu._

_Um beijo apaixonado, mãos deslizando pelas minhas costas. Minhas mãos em seu rosto e pescoço. Estive ansiando tanto por você..._

"_Senti sua falta Sephiroth..."_

_Um delicado beijo em meu rosto._

"_Sonhei todos os dias em voltar para encontrá-la."_

_Você me deixa por alguns segundos enquanto coloca uma valsa para tocar._

"_Lindo..."_

"_Venha."_

_Levanto-me do banco e me aproximo de você. Você me pega carinhosamente em seus braços e começamos a valsar._

"_Você é maravilhosa."_

_Eu sei o que acontecerá após o término da dança. Eu sei... E eu desejo isso!_

"_Apenas por você... Para você..."_

_Outro beijo, mais apaixonado e mais sensual._

_A música continua mas estamos ocupados demais para dançar._

_Sinto suas mãos traçarem o desenho de meus seios e começarem a me despir. Minhas mãos também trabalham rápido, sua camisa já está desabotoada e começo a retirar seu cinto._

_Logo estamos nus e deitados ali no chão mesmo. Seus lábios pousam nos meus e sua língua está acariciando a minha. Sou sua._

_Sua boca deixa a minha e desce pelo meu pescoço até chegar a meus seios. Estou toda arrepiada e solto um gemido de prazer._

_Após alguns segundos me deixando louca e ainda mais desejosa de teu corpo no meu sinto seu membro se posicionar._

"_Sephiroth..."_

_Você pára por um momento e me beija._

"_Confie em mim..."_

_Passo meus braços em volta de seu tronco._

"_Eu confio. Eu o amo..."_

_Com um movimento rápido somos um._

"_E eu a você..."_

_Solto gemidos de prazer enquanto nos dirigimos ao clímax. Logo nossos corpos se movem como um, nossos corações batem no mesmo ritmo e o movimento fica mais rápido._

_O prazer transborda de nossos corpos e ficamos deitados naquela posição por algum tempo._

"_Eu... nunca vou me esquecer de você..."_

_Talvez tenha sido estupidez minha dizer isso... mas... é a verdade. Deslizo minhas mãos pelas suas costas._

"_Tifa... Será que seu pai aceitaria um pedido de casamento?"_

_Fico impressionada com essa sua fala._

"_Você está falando sério?!"_

_Vejo um sorriso em seus lábios e um olhar carinhoso em seus olhos._

"_Claro... Eu a amo muito."_

_Conversamos por mais algum tempo e então o relógio da parede bate doze badaladas._

"_Céus! Está tão tarde? É melhor irmos Sephie..."_

"_Sephie...?"_

"_O que foi?"_

"_Gostei..."_

_Sorrimos e começo a me vestir._

"_Tifa... Não vá... Fique aqui."_

_Você me abraça e começa a fazer cócegas. Eu rio muito até que consigo me desvencilhar._

"_Temos que ir! Amanhã vamos escalar o Monte Nibel."_

_Você pára sem acreditar e fica sério._

"_Como assim vamos? Você não vai. É muito perigoso."_

_Carinhosamente me reclino e beijo seus lábios._

"_Sou a única pessoa que conhece o monte suficientemente para levá-los até lá."_

_E ainda reclamando você me deixou em casa._

_Fui dormir imaginando que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. No dia seguinte o guiei até o reator e me lembro de que não me deixou entrar. Quando saiu de lá percebi que estava muito triste e cabisbaixo._

_Nem mesmo me encontrou no poço aquela noite._

_E no dia seguinte... Destruiu tudo._

_Quando encontrei meu pai morto com sua espada ao lado senti ódio, mas acima disso senti uma profunda tristeza... Resolvi persegui-lo e matar ou morrer..._

_Nos encontramos, eu gritei, você mal percebendo a minha pessoa... E então, você me atacou, lembro-me de ouvir um pedido de perdão. Eu caí... E não me lembro de mais nada._

_Só acordando em Midgar._

**Icicle**

Estou aqui em Icicle, esperando que a tempestade de neve passe.

Minhas lembranças estão claras. O dia em que dormimos juntos ainda é o dia mais feliz de minha vida.

Não imagina o quanto sofri para lutar contra você.

Não se lembra que prometeu me proteger?

Se continuar sozinha creio que não conseguirei continuar... Será que devo chamar alguém?

"Você não está sozinha Tifa... Eu estou ao seu lado."

Suas vozes se confundem... Já não sei mais se é Aeris ou se é você...

"Sou eu Tifa..."

Aeris novamente aparece ao meu lado.

"Aeris... é tudo tão difícil..."

"Acalme-se. Se quiser chorar, chore. Mas fique calma. Dará tudo certo."

Começo a me acalmar um pouco.

"Devo avisar alguém?"

Você fica pensativa por algum tempo.

"Talvez sim..."

"E quem eu deveria avisar?"

"Red XIII e Vincent."

Eu sorrio.

"Foram os únicos que perceberam minha tristeza durante nossa última luta..."

Você sorri e desaparece.

Pego meu celular e ligo para o número do Vincent, torcendo para que ele já não esteja com o Barret.

"Valentine."

Sua voz continua sempre a mesma, não? Sorrio.

"Vincent? Sou eu."

"Tifa."

"Eu apenas queria saber como estão as coisas... Ainda está no Barret?"

"Não, a festa foi ontem e acompanhei Red XIII até Cosmo Canyon."

"Compreendo..."

"E devo acrescentar que Marlene estava muito triste por você não estar com ela."

Sinto uma pontada de culpa.

"Não me faça me sentir pior do que já estou..."

"Perdão."

Solto um longo suspiro.

"Vincent... Será que...?"

"Sim...?"

Outro suspiro.

"Será que você e o Red poderiam vir me encontrar se não for pedir demais?"

Ele permanece em silêncio por algum tempo e então responde.

"Red está meio ocupado no momento, mas assim que ele terminar de fazer sua preparação poderemos ir."

Uma felicidade me envolve.

"Que bom!"

"E onde está?"

"Em Icicle... Preciso visitar a Cratera."

Novamente o silêncio do outro lado da linha. Sei que não vai perguntar o que farei lá.

"Certo, nos encontraremos lá em quatro dias."

"Obrigada Vincent."

Quatro dias... Muita coisa. Imagino se o encontrarei lá...

Creio que não haverá problema se eu for primeiro... Afinal vamos nos encontrar lá, não é?

Logo saio do hotel e monto em Goldye.

"Está na hora de encontrar o meu passado e o meu futuro Goldye."

Com isso me dirijo à Cratera. Com passos incertos e hesitantes no princípio, mas logo vamos mais rápido ao encontro de meu destino.

_Sephiroth..._

_**Crestfallen soul**_

_**Rest for this Night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

Chego à borda da Cratera. Agora não há mais como voltar atrás.

Desmonto e faço carinho em Goldye enquanto falo com ele.

"Goldye, não se meta em nenhuma batalha e... caso eu demore muito vá para casa. Obedeça a Marlene, você será dela, está bem?"

Vejo seus tristes olhos a me observar e percebo que você entende.

"Obrigada por tudo querido..."

Um abraço em Goldye e começo a descida.

Logo no começo lembro-me da primeira vez que descemos ali...

_**Cratera do Norte**_

_Cloud nos guia até Sephiroth._

_Seguimos em silêncio. Ainda me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu em meu passado relacionado a esse nome, mas ainda assim fico triste. Gostaria que houvesse outra forma, mas ao que parece não há..._

_Naquele dia eu chorei por mim, por você e pela nossa história pela última vez._

_Estava decidida que você apenas havia me usado e isso me deixou ainda mais triste, mas não derramei mais nenhuma lágrima. Resolvi me juntar à Avalanche e salvar o planeta dos loucos da Shinra._

_Odiava tudo e todos que estavam ligados à Shinra._

_Quando descobri que ainda estava vivo... Decidi matá-lo! Como poderia deixar viva a pessoa que espalhou terror pelo mundo?_

_Mas... Estranhamente... Agora sinto um aperto em meu peito. Sinto que não quero matá-lo, não quero que morra..._

_Vincent perguntou o que está acontecendo muitas vezes, assim como Red. Como poderia explicar? Todos acham que sou apaixonada por Cloud... É tão estranho..._

_Na verdade eu me sinto culpada por ele. Ele saiu de nossa cidade para me impressionar, voltou e se escondeu de mim por vergonha..._

_Ele me amava._

_Mas então Aeris apareceu e ele se esqueceu de mim. Nunca odiei Aeris por isso, nem ele..._

_Senti-me aliviada. Fiquei extremamente feliz por ele ter encontrado paz._

_Agora... Não sei mais o que fazer..._

Aproximo-me do local onde batalhamos. Os monstros não ousam me atacar, ainda se lembram de quando passamos por aqui.

Não consigo mais andar, ainda tenho medo do que posso encontrar.

"Tifa...?"

Estou petrificada. Sua voz lança um arrepio pela minha coluna.

"É você Tifa?"

A alegria em sua voz... Sinto lágrimas em meu rosto.

"Não chore... Estive esperando por você..."

Você anda em minha direção, seu rosto ainda imutável e maravilhoso. Seu corpo saudável e seus olhos... Seus olhos esmeralda ainda possuem o mesmo brilho de que me lembro naquela noite...

"Sephiroth..."

Lanço meus braços em volta de seu corpo e sinto seus braços me envolverem.

"Senti tanto a sua falta minha querida pianista."

Não consigo dizer nada. Apenas a sua presença já me deixa feliz.

"Gostaria de pedir perdão a você..."

Finalmente minha voz encontrou o caminho.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por tê-la atacado após prometer protegê-la."

Afasto-me alguns centímetros e olho abismada a tristeza que envolve as duas esmeraldas que me observam.

"Você... sabia...?"

"Sim... Eu a vi e tomei a consciência de meu corpo."

"Você... Como você ousou fazer isso?!"

"Entenda. Não podia deixar que a insanidade voltar! Se perdesse minha consciência novamente eu poderia matá-la... Então a deixei impedida de lutar e assim sabia que não iria machucá-la mais...Perdoe-me."

Solto você e me afasto enquanto me abraço. Tento em vão impedir suas palavras de entrarem em minha mente.

Sinto seus braços me envolverem.

"Sei que deve ter sido um choque..."

"Você me feriu! Quase me matou! Como posso perdoá-lo?"

"Ainda assim você veio. E isso para mim já basta."

As lágrimas rolam soltas pela minha face.

"Precisava vê-la e pedir seu perdão. Somente assim poderei me unir em paz ao Lifestream."

"E nunca mais vê-lo?"

Você me lança o mesmo sorriso que me deu no nosso encontro no poço.

"Sentiu minha falta então?"

"Todos os dias."

Abraço você com força.

"Sofri tanto em todas as nossas batalhas. Não conseguia me imaginar sem sua existência."

"Agora está tudo bem Tifa."

Um beijo o cala.

"Estamos juntos..."

_**Crestfallen soul**_

_**Rest for this Night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

Novo beijo e um abraço apertado. Mãos clamando pelo meu corpo.

Lágrimas de felicidade.

Amor, paixão e desejo transbordando meu corpo.

Sentimentos se misturam, se confundem, se fundem e se modificam.

A única coisa que eu sabia era que estava ao seu lado e ali era o único lugar que queria estar.

_**Crestfallen soul**_

_**Rest for this Night**_

_**Love is here**_

_**Right here under my wings**_

Red conseguiu terminar seus afazeres no segundo dia, imagino que esteja preocupado com o fato de Tifa estar sozinha em Icicle.

Sempre percebemos que ela sofria enquanto perseguíamos Sephiroth pelo mundo. Mas sempre mantivemos esse pedaço de informação para nós. Conversávamos sobre isso, mas nunca com qualquer outra pessoa, afinal todos pareciam acreditar que ela estava apaixonada pelo Cloud.

Corremos para Icicle o mais rápido possível. Conseguimos chegar lá em um dia. Meu chocobo estava exausto, assim como Red. Descansamos no hotel por algum tempo e então nos dirigimos à Cratera.

"Você acha que ela irá fazer alguma loucura?"

"Não acredito nisso Red. Ela é muito forte."

O que será que ela buscou ao vir aqui?

"Ela veio porque eu pedi."

Essa voz...

"Aeris!"

Aeris com suas belas asas brancas estava sentada na beirada das águas quentes.

"Você... Como... Por quê...?"

Um sorriso encantador.

"É uma longa história e creio que se Tifa nunca a mencionou, eu não devo."

"O que ela veio fazer aqui?"

Seu olhar se distancia em direção à Cratera.

"Veio encontrar Sephiroth."

Red dá um rosnado ao meu lado.

"Ele está vivo?"

"Acalme-se Red. Não confia em mim?"

Ela toca o nariz dele como tantas vezes fazia.

"Você tem certeza de que ela está bem?"

Ela se levanta e sorri para mim.

"Claro. Acha que eu realmente a faria vir aqui se algo ruim fosse acontecer com ela?"

Sorrio.

"Não, você não faria isso..."

Suas asas se abrem e você começa a voar.

"Então agora que cumpri o meu papel devo ir ver outra pessoa... Creio que ele tem estado muito perdido."

Red grita antes que ela se vá.

"Avise a ele que não há formas."

Ela sorri.

"Eu sei. Não há como me ressuscitar, eu já estou na Terra Prometida."

E ficamos observando ela desaparecer no céu.

"Então era isso que procurava?"

Red suspira.

"Ele me fez prometer que procuraria, mas nem precisei terminar de procurar. Quando disse que Tifa havia vindo pra cá eu soube que deveríamos vir o mais rápido possível."

Continuamos o nosso caminho em silêncio e quando chegamos à borda da Cratera vemos Goldye.

"Ela já está aqui. Temos que ir rápido."

"Concordo Vincent. Acalme-se Goldye, traremos Tifa de volta."

A ave então fica quieta ao ter companhia.

Descemos o mais rápido possível. Confiamos em Aeris, mas nunca se sabe o que pode ter acontecido.

Ao chegarmos ao local de nossa última batalha encontramos o corpo de Tifa.

"...Tifa...?"

"Não...!"

Apenas uma carta ao lado de seu corpo.

_Não me importo que as pessoas não entendam e não aceitem o que fiz._

_Mas o que fiz foi por amor e não me arrependo. Estaremos para sempre juntos meu amado Sephiroth._

**

* * *

**

A/N: Imaginei uns cinco finais para essa fic, mas imagino que assim seja o melhor de todos.

**Adorei escrever essa fic! \o\**

**R&R!**


End file.
